


All I Want//Dolan Twins

by RaeWagner



Category: ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Older Characters, Romance, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: Jade Is An Up and coming youtuber who has just left her amazing Home In Oklahoma to move across The country away with Her Sick Father In New Jersey. So far she's only got one friend...Whom she's known for years. She's quickly thrown into A world Of Drama, Both fame AND Infamy and unexpected romance. starting with one of her best friends and The cutest trendsetter twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously dedicated To one of my best friends, Sara. Who got me hooked on Ethan's stupidly cute face.

 

''Like I said, I didn't want to make this too long guys. Cherish your parents. I cherish mine. Imma Miss Tulsa, You have no idea. But this will be a good thing, watch. Jadie Love, Signing off.'' I pressed the 'upload' button on My phone and sighed a bit before putting My phone in My pocket.

 

I took one last look around my now empty room. Baby pink walls and no more posters hanging on them. I would miss it. The reality of the fact was now hitting me... I'm to travel States Away to California to take care of my sick dad. I mean don't get me wrong, I offered. I'm the only girl in my brother is off to college abroad.

 

But I was leaving my beautiful Tulsa Oklahoma. Leaving some of the greatest friends. Some of the greatest Adventures. And my beautiful girlfriend, Tristan.

 

"It's California. Now I have an excuse to always be up there. Living it up.'' was what she said to me. It made me laugh. But there was barely any humor in her face as the Cab was pulling off, and Me in it. After an excruciatingly long plane ride, I was In Los Angeles. I knew my dad couldn't drive me back because he had the doctor in. So I didn't mind having another cab take me across town to the shop that was My dad's. Dad owned and cue the drum rolls, a Restaurant. It was nothing too fancy. Just kidding, it was. But Now I would have to help co-run it with my cousins, Lahn and Xua. I haven't seen them since my parents divorced, But Xua followed me on instgram and we kept in touch there.

 

''Oh, _cô gái của tôi_ He greeted me and came down the steps of the comfortable two story with ease. But I could tell he didn't want to be outside. I quickly helped him in. 

 

 

''Ba Ba, Please. The air is terrible right now!'' I urged. I stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed with the comfortable scent of Incense and rice water. and then I sighed at all my boxed that were in the living room.   ''I hope you don't mind that I put you upstairs. '' My dad started. ''You have the room with the balcony. But I have to have the railing fixed. And the guest room next door can be used for whatever you want.'' I turned to my dad and dropped mt bag. I didn't care about the extra leg room or my own bedroom. I just put my arms around my dad. It's not like he was completely and deathly ill. he just needed some extra care and as his daughter I was going to give it to him. I was happy to be here with him. 

 

''I can take it from Here, Ba ba. Have you eaten today?'' I asked him. I knew that I had to keep get hydrated and Fed and made sure he took his meds. I think I could do this. My Main this was setting up my computer and stuff so I could Film. The Restaurant was closed at this hour But I wouldn't have to open until Early Tuesday. So this was Okay. 

 

''I'm not Hungry. I am going to head in early. I didn't want to be asleep when you got in. But I'm fine now.'' My dad didn't hover over me. Not like he did when I was a Kid. Now it was my turn to hover over him. I watched as he sat down in that old favorite maroon chair of his and Turned the Tv Up. clearly leaving me with my boxes. 

 

There was a comfortable bed sitting in the corner. Fluffy and downy. But I Had already shipped over my urban Comforters and pillows. Something to keep me content. I underestimated Jet lag. And the last thing I remember from that evening was collapsing on that Bed and passing out.

 

 *******cô gái của tôi-My Girl

 


	2. 2 ❤ Same Ol Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade get's dragged into a double date.

'' Jow Ben!... Did I say that right?'' I had been called in the middle of the night by one of my best friends, Sara-Lynne. She had been sending me videos left and right of the Dolan twins. Now, I knew them. Well, Knew Of them, But I had never really sat down and watched their videos apart from vine. It made sense that she was obsessed with them. I barely watched the videos she sent me.

 

''No.'' I said Dully. It was actually heaven sent that she called me. I had to make sure my dad got his medicine. I rolled out of bed and sighed. Sara was going on and on about how she met the twins and was now kind of close to them. and blah blah blah....

 

''But are you free tomorrow?'' She asked suddenly. ''I mean, of course after you've made sure your dad was alright and stuff. I just wanna hang out for a while.'' I pursed my lips and poured the hot water into the cup full to make the tea.

 

''I could possibly hang out tomorrow. right now I just want to sleep.''I said. My dad was asleep in his room. I knew he would smell the tung-ting. It was strong. I left medicine on the tray and kissed him on the head before tip toeing out.

 

 

"Just call me in the morning, okay?" I told Sara. She complied. "Cool. I mean. Your first day back, I figure you maybe wanna meet some new people."

 

I froze. She was up to something and I hadn't even been in town 12 hours yet!"

 

 

"Sara-lynne Carter I swear if you pull some slick shit!-" but I couldn't get my threat out fast enough she was already dismissing me.

 

 

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Or, later. Bye!" and she hung up in my face.~~~~  
  
  


 

 

''You're going to make me go downstairs and get a glass of water. Your dad isn't going to stop me.'' I let my eyes flutter open and I almost died. 

''How did you even get in.'' 

 

''My Brother is your dad's Pharmacist. He let me in.'' I stared up at My Friend, Sara-Lynne. She was wearing a dark brown Cardigan and had a Starbucks cup in her hand and her bag on her hip. I started to get up. Knowing her she would have gladly dumped her 7.45 Grande of Pumpkin spice in my hair if I didn't comply.  So I sat up only to be tackled by her.

 

''Dude! I missed the fuck out of you.'' She groaned. 

 

''I don't have too many attractive friends to take selfies with.''

 

I rolled my eyes. ''Could have fooled me, All those attractive models on your Instagram.''

 

She clutched her invisible pearls and gasped. ''You stalk my photography page.'' She sighed and pretended to sniff away fake tears. ''I knew you were a real one.'' I laughed and pushed some hair out of my face. 

 

''I told your dad I would take you out after your chores. You can unpack and stuff later. '' I glared at her. Calling in the middle of the night. Check. Showing up unannounced. Check. She was already dressed, cue Chanel No.5 perfume, perfectly draw on eyebrows and matte nude lipstick. Check. 

 

I wasn't buying her 'Taking me out' Bull. So I raised my eyebrows at her.

 

''Sara...'' I groaned. ''What are you dragging me into?'' She bit her lip and sat down on the small chair across from me. 

 

''I have a gig with some of these guys I met and I kind of want you to go.'' she said it so innocently but I pressed her for more. She was so bad at keeping things a surprise good god. I crossed my arms and sat back against the wall. staring her down. And seconds upon seconds went by and she gave me a nervous laugh.

 

''Sara-Lynne-''

 

''SO.. Remember I told you I was kind of friends with the Dolan twins?'' I slid down and groaned loudly into my pillow. I knew there was  a catch. there was always a catch with Her. But Nonetheless, I had never watched their videos. Not because they didn't interest me I just... well I had just hadn't. I closed my eyes in thought.

 

''That's it?'' I asked. cracking my eyes open to stare dead into her hazel ones. And she nodded. ''Yes. But as a precaution... I kind of have my eyes on Grayson.'' I chuckled at her bluntness. 

 

''Girl. I came here to take care of my dad and to work. I'll leave your man candy be.'' She giggled and I sat Up. ''And I'm still with Tristan.'' I added as I went through a box of clothes. 

 

''Okay, Cool! But Like... Just letting you know. They're really cute.''

 

''I _know_   what they look like.''

 

''I mean. Grayson.. _Omg_. but Ethan..''

 

''They're twins?'' This wasn't a real question. I knew what they looked like!

 

''Yeah But Grayson in cuter.'' I rolled my eyes again. any more today and I might pass out from dizziness. 

 

''Good! I mean, I know you like your Photography. But Yknow. Pro here.'' At this Point, _I_ wanted to dump Starbucks on someones head. ''Let me shower and get my shit together. Give me fifteen minutes. '' ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We pulled into the parking lot of The Pizzaria. Nothing totally crowded though. Sara Parked the car and checked her make-up in the mirror. I put my hand on the Door to let myself out when Sara grabbed my arm. 

 

''Yo... What's up?'' I asked her With a small frown. I was hungry and Pizza sounded like Heaven right now.

 

''Alright so question.'' I stared at her for a while and settled back Into the seat of her car. 

 

''Lay it on me.'' She pulled her key out of the ignition and played with her hair. ''How mad would you be if I told you-''

 

''This _Is_   A double date!'' It wasn't a question.  She got me. And I had only brought cash so I couldn't catch a lyft or anything.

 

''Okay, yes! It's not just a Photo shoot. Just like, Ethan already felt like he would be third wheel. We've been friends since I met them at Vidcon a while back. We planned this and Ethan jokingly asked me if I had any cute friends and Y'know. I said I would take care of him. You don't have to flirt with him or tell him you have a girlfriend. But like, could you be nice at least?'' 

 

I wanted to claw up her mom's dashboard with a pair of chopsticks. Or worse. But I complied. ''Fine.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> It's so weird to Write about Highschool.. I graduated already but it's whatever. As Usual. My fictions are music driven and 'All I want' Is By Kodaline


End file.
